


Green Eyes

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Mulder awaits his lover for the final kiss





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Green Eyes

### Green Eyes

#### by Lady Midath

  


Lady Midath's Fan FictionDisclaimer:I don't own them. I just like to play with them for a while. They are owned by CC and Ten Thirteen Production. 

Fandom:X Files 

Pairing:M/K 

Rating:R 

Warnings: M/M sexual situations and elements of the supernatural 

This was written for the Spooky Lyric Wheel 

Author's note:Thanks to Waterfall for the wonderful lyrics 

Glowing green eyes.  
**XXXX**  
That was the memory that Mulder carried with him. That was the memory that sustained him now.  
Green eyes that shone out from a pale, beautiful face. A face that was so hauntingly familiar.  
The same face that appeared in his dreams night after night. 

"Alex." He whispered, the sound of his name fleeing out into the night. "Alex..." 

So Mulder sat and he waited for the inevitable. For Alex, his Alex to visit him again. To make love to him, to hold him in his arms. To be with him so he would not be so alone. 

Night after night, Mulder watched, sitting near the window in his small, cluttered apartment.  
Waiting. 

He grew thinner, his already slender frame becoming gaunt. His hair grew down over his collar unnoticed and a thick stubble appeared on his face. None of this bothered him. None of it was important. Just like the visits from Scully and AD Skinner. Scully's open worrying, Skinner's gruff concern. It was all white noise to him. All that mattered was seeing Alex again. That was all he could focus on. All he wanted to focus on. 

The first night had been wonderful. Alex had appeared at his bedside, thick black hair that seemed to float over his handsome face. Lips red and full had been pulled back to reveal gorgeous white teeth. Teeth that had seemed almost to large for his mouth. 

"What big teeth you have Grandma." Mulder had mumbled, mesmerized as he had stared into those incredible green eyes. 

Alex had chuckled at that, his hand already searching under the covers before finally finding the sought after prize. 

With a gasp, Mulder's body had arched as he had felt the firm strokes of Alex's hand on his cock. 

Had he come? In retrospect, he could not remember. All he could remember was the pressure of Alex's teeth against his neck. 

He had awoken the next morning to a pounding headache and an odd wound on his neck. The next night Alex had returned, whispering endearments as he once again kissed and nipped and played with Mulder until he could not take it anymore. This time he had come in Alex's hand, and Alex had then leaned over him and kissed his neck until Mulder had come a second time. 

The third night was even better still, they had made love, and afterwards had held each other while Alex had crooned love songs, the Russian lyrics washing over Mulder, lulling him to sleep. 

It was all so perfect, except for the headaches and the lethargy afterward, not to mention the odd wound that simply refused to heal. But they were tiny insignificant things compared the love, the need that had sprung up between them both. 

Of course Mulder did not tell Scully or Skinner, after all, Alex was supposed to be dead. They would tell him that Alex was dead, they would have insisted on taking him to see the grave with his name carved on the small marble headstone. But the truth was, Alex was still alive, and he loved Mulder. He had forgiven Mulder. And most important of all, he had shown Mulder the ultimate truth. That nothing lasts, not even death. Alex had transcended death, had defeated it and was visiting Mulder now as proof. 

And Mulder loved him for it. 

He waited now sitting quietly in the chair, this would be that last visit, then he would be able to finally join Alex for good. He would leave this place taking nothing with him, there was nothing here he wanted. He would miss Scully and Skinner, the Lone Gunmen, even Doggett. He had gained some grudging respect for the man, for his patient methodical ways of uncovering the truth. He would miss their friendship and company but it was a small sacrifice knowing what was ahead of him. 

His entire body began to tingle with excitement now. Alex was close, he could sense it. Just one more nip, a little more blood and then... and then... 

The world and eternity awaited, and they would face it together. 

"Mulder, you are insane." Scully had chided him earlier, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You need to go to a hospital. You are suffering severe anaemia and I am really worried about that wound on your neck. It looks almost like some kind of-bite mark." She had leaned over to take a closer look, but Mulder had turned away. 

"I'm fine Scully." He had told her abruptly. "And I am not insane." 

She had left, muttering something about Skinner talking some sense into him and Mulder had watched her go with a dull regret. He genuinely liked Scully and hated it when she was angry with him. 

But he was not insane. The world was insane, but he was quite rational. He had made his choice, and he was satisfied. 

The world may be insane, but he was a man in love. And that's all that mattered. End  
lyrics by Leslie Bricusse   
"The World Has Gone Insane"  
The world has gone insane  
And parasites are eating at my brain  
And nothing is the way it was before 

A pack o' wolves is howling at my door  
I'm living in a nonstop nightmare  
Dead men's dreams  
Filled with screaming pain  
Hurling me to mad extremes  
In a world that's gone insane 

The world has lost its head  
And every evil hour is filled with dread I'm floating on a lake but upside down  
And when I try to breathe, I start to drown I can not speak  
As nameless ghosts and faceless ghouls Bid me join the dead  
No one tells these gruesome fools  
That the world has lost its head 

Fiendish creatures leave their graves to taunt me Old friends risen from the dead to haunt me Godforsaken images that daunt me  
Drowning in an endless flood of blood 

The world has lost its mind  
And everywhere I turn, I fear I'll find Some nightmare even worse than those I see Satanic demons closing in on me  
How can it be  
That even though they see my plight  
Everyone is blind  
Night is day and day is night  
In a world that's lost its mind 

The world has gone berserk  
And hiding in the murk, new monsters lurk I see a sea of snakes upon the floor  
I see the reaper grinning at my door  
I scream in silence 

Bad is good and good is bad  
Sacred if profane  
And it's wiser to be mad  
In a world that's gone insane   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath


End file.
